Nintendo Gallery
The Nintendo Gallery is a location from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. A figurine gallery, it is located off the coast of the Forest Haven. Collecting Figurines In order to collect the figurines, Link must take pictures with the Deluxe Picto Box. The photographs must then be given to Carlov, the operator of the gallery, so he can make a figurine based on the picture. After the passage of one day (the "Song of Passing" can be used twice to pass the required day rapidly), the figurine will appear in a room grouped with other figurines similar to it. Figurines can be of almost anything, from Crabs on the shore to enemies and bosses. If the pictures do not show a clear image of the subject, Carlov will say that the figurine cannot be made. If Link begins a Second Quest, all of his figurines will be carried over into the new game. It should be noted that this the only time in the entire series that Nintendo has referred to itself in-game. In the HD remake, Carlov will accept multiple pictographs. Additionally, pictographs which can be made into figurines will be stamped with a sigil of Carlov's face and the word "Good!". Sections and Figurines From left to right: Forest Haven (14) *Linder *Carlov *Manny *Makar *Fado *Great Deku Tree *Olivio *Hollo *Elma *Irch *Rown *Drona *Oakin *Aldo Dragon Roost Island (18) *Laruto *Skett and Akoot *Medli *Rito Chieftain (comes with Quill) *Quill *Valoo *Basht and Bisht *Obli *Willi *Pashli *Baito *Prince Komali *Ilari *Koboli *Kogoli *Zephos and Cyclos (take a picture of Cyclos) *Hoskit *Namali Enemies (19) *Floormaster *Magtail *Bokoblin *Keese *Boko Baba *Bubble *Miniblin *Rat *Octorok *Kargaroc *Armos *Armos Knight *Seahat *Peahat *ChuChu *Gyorg *Morth *Poe *ReDead Bosses/Mini-bosses (18) *Ganondorf *Phantom Ganon *Helmaroc King *Moblin *Mothula *Wizzrobe *Red Wizzrobe *Molgera *Jalhalla *Gohma *Darknut (with shield) *Darknut (without shield) *Mighty Darknut *Stalfos *Gohdan *Puppet Ganon *Big Octo *Kalle Demos Outset Island (14) *Grandma (comes with Aryll) *Aryll *Seagull *Pigs *Crab *Abe *Rose *Zill *Joel *Mesa *Orca *Sturgeon *Sue-Belle *Jabun Windfall Island (27) *Anton *Candy *Cannon *Dampa *Doc Bandam *Garrickson *Gillian *Gossack *Gummy *Kamo *Kane *Kreeb *Lenzo *Linda *Pompie and Vera *Mrs. Marie *Potova and Joanna *Maggie *Maggie's Father *Mila *Mila's Father *Minenco *Missy *Killer Bees *Sam *Tott *Zunari Great Sea (22) *Fishman *Salvage Corp. *Tetra (comes with the rest of Tetra's Pirates) *Mako *Niko *Zuko *Nudge *Gonzo *Senza *Salvatore *Old Man Ho Ho *Great Fairy *Fairy Queen *Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule (comes with Princess Zelda) *Princess Zelda *Fairy *Tingle *David Jr. *Ankle *Knuckle *Loot *Traveling Merchants *Beedle Legendary Pictographs Later in the game, Link can buy Legendary Pictographs from Lenzo, during the various phases of the moon, for 50 Rupees (150 in Wind Waker HD). The Legendary Pictographs are made available to Link because all of the characters featured in the pictographs could not be taken normally, because they only appear in cutscenes (save for Ganondorf). These are the only black and white shots that are accepted at the gallery (full color in Wind Waker HD), besides pictures of bosses taken in Ganon's Tower with the Deluxe Picto Box. The Legendary Pictographs are as follows: * Full Moon: Ganondorf (Link can take this pictograph on his own in the final battle) * Waning gibbous: Great Fairy * Last quarter: Jabun * Left-facing crescent: Queen of Fairies * Right-facing crescent: Fado * First Quarter: Laruto * Waxing gibbous: Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule (the Princess Zelda figurine comes with this one) See also * Nitendo Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker locations